


Are you Afraid?

by Jarakrisafis



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DJD One shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perfect Shot

Vos manages not to whimper, although it is only the lack of vocaliser in his alternate mode that stops him. His comm does crackle a little, the static clearly transmitting as the hand wrapped around him tightens before smoothing along him.

::Slag, just do it!:: Is what he tries to say, it comes out a little garbled.

The response is in Neocybex, a phrase he often hears and right now loathes: “I don’t think I got that, you might need to repeat it.”

He growls, making his frame vibrate and the grip tightens, holding him steady. He can feel the brush of air as Tarn vents and the warmth swirls around until Vos is sure he can’t take the waiting any longer and he gives in and repeat what he tried to say before, ignoring the pleading that is audible even in his comm.

Vos shivers as a finger slowly curls around his trigger, the faintest pressure making him still in anticipation, heat building in his energy coils, spreading through every part, every mechanism.

He’s hyper aware of the active commlink, of Tarn hacked into the targeting data his form is automatically receiving, of the steadying hand all but caressing his barrel, of the solid grip on his stock and the slowly increasing pressure on his trigger.

Heat burns through his circuits, through every component as energy combines in an explosive reaction, forcing his form back and into the steady hands still caressing him. Tarn laughs again as he strokes a hand along his frame. “Perfect shot.”

Vos understands those words too, revels in them even as his frame cools. Of course it was, how could it not be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skype conversation: Vos pelvic thrusts in your direction.
> 
> So I made this happen

Of all the things Tarn expected to see when he looked up from his pad, Vos stood in the doorway of his office pelvic thrusting was not one of them.

Tarn actually rebooted his optics but Vos was still there and still thrusting, a grin on his face, which was impressive for a mech without a slagging face. Still Tarn just knew that his subordinate was smirking as those hips gyrated in a seductive manner.

Vos made a startled sound when he was abruptly slammed onto Tarn’s desk, his superior having found the ability to warp across his office to pick up the smaller mech.

Vos waggled a cube of energon from his subspace in front of Tarn’s mask and the phase sixer took the hint, letting the bottom section of his mask slide aside so that he could down the energon in a few gulps.

The snick of an opening interface panel and another wiggle of those hips on the edge of his desk and Tarn knew he wasn’t getting anymore work done any time soon. His crew always made sure he didn’t overwork himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarn may not have started things, but he will finish it.

Tarn stares. It’s the only logical conclusion to finding ones team having an orgy in the cockpit of ones ship.

Not that he was opposed to them having an orgy in the cockpit, except, he hadn’t been invited. (And he needed to access the controls to change their heading.)

His cleared vocaliser gained no response, the crackle of static drowned out by the crackle of electricity and the whirr or internals. His comm ping went unanswered, Tesarus at least had the decency to have an automatic ‘busy’ signal set up.

However Tarn was not a mech to wait for what he wanted.

"Much as I enjoy the sight, I’m afraid I need to access the controls that you are blocking." The carefully modulated tone resonated around the small cockpit and four mechs froze.

A strangled whimper escaped Vos and Helex yelped slightly as Kaon lost control for a moment, sending electricity skittering from frame to frame until it grounded.

Tarn smirked behind his mask at the four pairs of optics (or faces at least, but that’s a matter of semantics) all trained on him. “So if you would all do me a favour and move I’d be most…grateful.”

The last word, drawn out and rumbled in a long purr left him with a path to the controls.

Of course he had to lean over Helex and Vos’ suddenly offline frames, and Kaon put up a token protest as he was rolled out of the way, still smoking from overloading hard, but that was a minor detail.

They really should know better than to start an orgy without telling him by now.


End file.
